di atas kapal Van der Wijk
by adi-Benzes
Summary: rumah tangganya diujung kehancuran dan Momo sudah tidak bisa lagi mempercayai Shouto. Dia pun berlibur di atas sebuah kapal pesiar yang namannya pernah dibukukan dalam sebuah novel, disana dia bertemu dengan kawan lama, orang baru dan seorang laki-laki yang membuat hatinya kembali berdetak kencang dan panas.
1. Chapter 1

Todoroki Mirai hampir berumur dua tahun. Di tahun-tahun ini Shouto akan sangat sibuk, belum lagi program baru pemerintah yang sering mengirim beberapa hero muda ke berbagai negara sebagai bentuk kerja sama di berbagai bidang, sebagai pro muda dengan penilaian publik yang bagus ditambah peringkat yang cepat dan kini menduduki nomor 12, Shouto termasuk sering dipilih menjalankan misi pemerintah. Kali ini dia memimpin satu regu yang terdiri 10 pro yang dikirim ke negara-negara dalam misi peningkatan daya kualitas seorang pahlawan.

Momo sendiri juga pro muda yang karirnya cukup baik, kemampuan diplomasi yang bagus dan muda berbaur di berbagai kalangan. Kini statusnya sekarang adalah istri dari Todoroki Shouto, masih punya satu anak perempuan berambut putih salju seperti neneknya Rei.

Rencananya perjalanan kali ini, Momo akan ikut. Meski tidak tergabung dalam regu, dia masih bisa membantu sekaligus berniat untuk liburan. Tujuan negaranya cukup banyak, Indonesia, Myanmar, India, Perancis dan terakhir Jerman dalam waktu enam bulan.

Shouto dan Momo sudah membuat rencana, mereka akan bersama-sama menuju Indonesia, sesuai jadwal mereka akan tinggal sebulan, lalu berpisah, Shouto dan regunya akan bertolak ke Myanmar sesuai rencana sedangkan Momo pergi ke Singapura dan menaiki kapal Van der Wijk menuju Abu Dhabi dan mereka akan bertemu di Perancis nantinya.

Momo tidak keberatan bila mengadakan perjalanan seorang diri. tetapi cara perpisahan Shouto yang menghindar darinya yang tidak disetujui olehnya.

Hubungan rumah tangga mereka sedang dalam masa panas. Momo tahu, Shouto memiliki masa lalu berat dari ayahnya akibat pemaksaan dini penggunaan Quirk hanya untuk menandingi All Might, Momo berusaha untuk menjadi istri sekaligus teman hidup dan yakin betul dia bisa mengurus Shouto. Awalnya lancar, waktu pacaran selama lima tahun dijalani cukup baik, bahkan baik dari keluarga Yaoyarozu dan Todoroki sendiri, semua diterima lapang dada. Duo pahlawan pro dengan tingkat penilaian publik yang baik, seperti pasangan dalam novel-novel roman.

Setelah pernikahan, Shoto tidak langsung menginginkan anak. Momo menyadari dan secara pelan-pelan memahaminya. Dia melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik, sampai ketika malam itu keduanya memutuskan untuk meneruskan garis darah. Awalnya berjalan lancar, kehamilan Momo baik, meski terlambat dibanding teman-teman perempuannya, Momo menjalani masa sembilan bulan dengan suka cita sampai anak berjenis kelamin perempuan itu lahir.

Semua masih tetap normal.

Namun ketika rambut putih mulai muncul, dan tanda-tanda genetika yang tampak Momo menyadari Shouto mulai berubah. Memang ada pepatah jika anak yang mengalami kekerasan di masa kecil cenderung melakukan hal serupa sebagai bentuk penyaluran. Momo tahu itu dan berusaha untuk menjaga hal itu tidak akan terjadi di rumah tangganya, Todoroki Mirai akan dibesarkan sebagai anak yang bahagia dan menjalani masa kecilnya dengan rasa cinta dari kedua orang tuannya. Shouto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti ayahnya di masa lalu, tapi dia melakukan hal lain, kadang mereka sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele, dia jarang pulang, seakan seperti berusaha menghindari keluarganya.

Momo berusaha untuk memperbaiki, dia sudah melakukan segala cara. Tapi laki-laki ber-Quirk Api dan Es itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Setidaknya tidak ada media atau bahkan kerabat (pengecualian Rei) yang tahu jika rumah tangga mereka memburuk. Setidaknya baik Momo dan Shouto bisa menjaga wajah kepalsuan itu. tapi sampai kapan mereka bisa melakukan itu semua.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain kali saja."

Itu jawaban yang selalu Shouto keluarkan jika Momo berusaha untuk membicarakan masalah mereka baik-baik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mirai? Mukin media begitu bodoh dan Cuma melihat drama keluarga kita. Tapi anak kita selalu ada di sekitar kita. Dia mungkin masih kecil, tapi balita pun masih bisa merasakan sekitarnya. Shoto aku tahu kamu berusaha menghindari kami berdua, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa membiarkan ini begini terus. Aku dan Mirai akan ikut ke India."

Karena badai, pesawat mengalami _delay_ dan penerbangan ke Nyanmar terpaksa di tunda dan kini keduanya berada di hotel dekat bandara _Chang i_ sambil menunggu badai mereda. Awal malam itu baik, mereka makan malam bersama rekan-rekan sebelum kembali ke kamar, Momo dan Shouto sempat bertukar canda, tapi dengan cepat suhu memanas. Momo bukan tipe yang bisa menunda jika masalah belum selesai benar.

"India bukan tempat yang bagus. Kamu tahu sendiri sedang ada penyebaran epidemik yang membahayakan. Mirai akan jatuh sakit kalau diajak ke sana," kata Shoto. "Kalian berdua tetap naik kapal, aku akan ke India bersama rombongan seperti seharusnya."

"Tapi sejak awal kamu sama sekali tidak ingin kami berdua ikut bukan?"

Shouto diam.

Dengan sedih Momo memandang ke luar. Seberapa usaha dia mencoba bersikap sabar. Rasanya hari itu hati Momo benar-benar sudah menyerah.

"Meski kita sudah menyiapkan ini dan itu, rupanya kamu masih tetap tidak mau mempercayaiku. Kalau itu yang kamu mau dan kamu memang ingin sendirian, aku dan Mirai akan pergi ke rumah ibuku di Kyoto sampai kamu puas. Lalu kalau kamu masih tetap tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, kita bisa mengakhiri semuanya dan kau boleh saja ambil hak asuh Mirai. Aku bosan dengan drama konyol ini, aku bukan wanita yang bisa diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu Shouto. Aku juga ingin menjalani hidup secara normal. Kalau memang Mirai benar-benar membuatmu takut, kurasa Kak Fuyumi mengerti, dia bisa merawatnya, dia suka anak kecil dan Quirk Es-nya akan lebih berkembang di keluarga Todoroki dibanding bersamaku."

Sebentar dia tidak bersuara seolah tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Momo.

"Bagaimana?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Kalu kau sudah muak dengan rumah tangga kita, aku siap berpisah. Bahkan selama ini aku sudah berpikir-pikir sampai kapan semua ini bertahan."

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Kau gila!" serunya. Matanya melotot ke Momo.

"Aku mangatakan, apa yang kupikir."

"Aku tidak percaya!" dia merendahkan suaranya. "Kau seorang ibu! Hanya darimulah Mirai mendapatkan cintanya. Kau tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja."

"Aku tidak membuangnya, itu jalan yang terbaik. Dia punya masa depan cerah dan aku tahu dia akan jadi lebih baik bersama dengan keluarga Todoroki. Fuyumi tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau kau dan aku sedang bersih tegang, dia menawarkan untuk merawat Mirai jika keadaannya memburuk. Aku akan tetap mengunjungi Mirai jika kau masih mengijinkannya, tapi jika tidak, aku percaya semuanya pada Fuyumi. Aku membutuhkan waktu sendiri setelah semua ini, dan aku merasa tidak akan bisa membesarkan Mirai dengan baik."

Shouto keheranan. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi semua hanya bisu. Shoto ingin marah, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia terduduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya, kau tidak bisa sedingin ini Momo. Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?" setengah berbisik, tapi masih kedengar telinga Momo.

"Kau juga berubah. Kau cuma takut dengan bayangan ayahmu dan tidak mau menceritakan pada siapapun. Kau kembali seperti masa di SMA, anak dingin yang tidak mau bergabung dengan siapapun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Aizawa-sensei bisa tahan mengajarimu. Kamu dan Bakugo sama buruknya dalam menerima orang lain, tapi setidaknya Bakugo membuka dirinya untuk Kirishima dan beberapa orang, dia masih mau mendengar. Pantas sekarang dia ada di peringkat 7 meski kau dan dia sama-sama lulus di tahun sama, _pahlawan nomor 12_."

Dan momo meninggalkan Shouto dengan segala pemikirannya. Kalau saja dia mau sedikit berubah, kalau saja dia tidak begitu keras kepala dan membiarkan hantu ayahnya lenyap. Kalau saja ada orang yang mampu merubah hati beku Shouto, mungkin Shoto yang sekarang tidak akan seburuk ini.

Cinta Momo semakin lama semakin meredup, dan mungkin hari ini nyalannya akan benar-benar mati.

**()**

Setelah malam itu, sampai keberangkatan Momo dan Mirai, sang ibu membisu.

Pagi itu begitu cerah, seakan badai kemarin tidak pernah ada. Jika semuanya baik-baik saja Momo mungkin bisa menikmatinnya dengan sempurna.

Kapal Van der Wijk yang ramai dibicarakan sudah merapat di pelabuhan, barang-barang Momo sudah aman di bagasi. Shouto mencium kening Momo mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Secepatnya kita akan bertemu di Perancis."

Momo ingin diam sebenarnya, tapi dia perlu menjawab tapi dengan maksud untuk menyakiti hatinya. "Lama-lama juga tidak masalah. Bersenang-senanglah dengan teman pro-mu itu."

"Mengapa kau jadi sejahat ini?" tanyanya.

Bibir Momo menipis dia ingin segera naik kapal pesiar.

"Malam kemarin kita terlalu lelah, setelah kita berpisah sejenak, kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Perancis akan jadi romantisme indah untuk memperbaikinya."

"Lama juga tidak masalah, justru mungkin itu yang paling baik untuk kita berdua." ulangnya kembali.

Dia tertegun seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi Momo diam menghindarinya.

_**bersambung...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Informasi yang Momo peroleh tentang kapal ini dibuat oleh kerja sama dua perusahaan besar teknologi dunia. Salah satu pemiliknya yang memberikan nama_ Van der Wijk_, diambil dari sebuah judul novel yang menceritakan kisah romantis yang tragis. Momo sendiri belum membaca bukunya, tapi ketika dia berada di jarak paling dekat melihat betapa besar dan megahnya kapal ini, seketika Momo bisa merasakan aura tertentu dari kendaraan putih gading tersebut.

_Kapal ini memiliki teknologi super yang mampu mengarungi luasnya samudra sehingga jarak tempu menuju Abu Dhabi hanya 12 hari._

Kapal pesiar ini sebagian besar diisi oleh mereka yang berduit atau setidaknya yang beruntung mendapat tiket gratis. Tapi semua itu tidak membuat sekat untuk memeriahkan suasana. Malah sejak naik kesini, Momo merasakan hidup yang sudah lama dia tidak rasakan. Semuanya adalah bersenang-senang. Tertawa melepas candaan, bersantai menikmati koktail dan laut. Wanita-wanita yang dilihat Momo bersinar seakan hidup mereka tidak memiliki masalah. Petugas kapal, begitu ramah saat menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tidak Momo ketahui.

"Berapa penumpang kelas satu?"

Dia melihat daftar penumpang dan terkejut dengannama-nama di dalam daftar. Ada nama Midoriya Ochako dibawa nama Midoriya Izuku, lalu seorang lagi Awase Yosetsu di ujung daftar. Momo tahu kalau teman masa SMA-nya Ochako menikah dengan pebisnis dan kalau tidak salah nama suaminya adalah Midoriya, lalu ditambah laki-laki anak kelas B yang menjalin kontak setelah peristiwa naas di kamp saat kelas satu. Momo terakhir kali tahu jika Awase bekerja di kantor pro luar negeri.

Tiba-tiba Momo merasakan kebahagiaan asing yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

"Untuk makan pagi anda dapat memesan dari kamar jika tak ingin hadir di ruang makan utama. Untak anak-anak, makan siang jam sebelas dan makan malamnya jam enam sore. Untuk dewasa, makan siang jam dua belas ada waktu minum teh di sore hari dan makan malam jam delapan malam. Semuannya Full service, termasuk menikmati koleksi minuman kami di bar. Tentu saja kalau ingin membawa beberapa botol, anda akan dikenai biaya."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Jika anak anda memerlukan makanan khusus, kami akan menyiapkannya."

"Tidak anakku suka segala macam makanan."

Momo menyukai keramahan petugas yang begitu jelas menceritakan semua tentang kapal pesiar ini, bahkan beberapa candaan sering terlontar dari mulutnya.

Pengumuman waktu makan anak-anak diumumkan di sepenjuru kapal. Bagi kelas satu, kami mendapat fasilitas sendiri dibading dua kelas lainnya. Meski sebenarnya semua kelas diisi orang-orang berduit.

Sungguh mengejutkan saat Momo dan Mirai sampai di ruang makan dan bertemu dengan Ochako dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hijau di sampingnya sedang berdebat soal kartu makanan. Ochako memakai pakaian santai tapi Momo bisa menyadari perubahan style, lebih feminim dan berkelas. Disampingnya, laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian santai juga. Sejenak Momo ragu, apakah dia mendahulukan kebutuhan Mirai atau menyapa kawan lamannya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Uraraka-san?

Perempuan itu masih tidak berubah, malah tambah cantik, rambutnya lebih panjang wajahnya membulat lucu dan matanya masih sama seperti dulu, dipenuhi rasa percaya diri.

"Eh? Yaoyarozu-chan?"

Dan seperti perempuan yang bertemu kawan lamannya, mereka punya ciri khasnya sendiri.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan duduk di meja yang sama. Ochako begitu girang saat Mirai makan, setiap kali balita perempuan itu berhasil menelan makanan, Ochako seperti gadis kerasukan. Rupanya dia dan suaminya, sedang ingin mencoba-coba makanan yang dikira cocok untuk balita. Ochako sudah menahan kehamilan dan tahun ini mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan setelah menikah.

Momo cukup bersyukur, setidaknya bersama Ochako menyuapi Mirai bukan menjadi beban.

Selama ini Momo merasa bersalah karena tidak sepenuhnya merawat Mirai dengan baik, dia selalu menggunakan jasa pembantu dan itu membuat insting ibunya menangis. Tapi konflik rumah tangga begitu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ochako meminta untuk menyuapi Mirai, dan Momo meginjinkannya. Ajaibnya Mirai terbuka dan lahap menerima suapan Ochako. Suaminya Midoriya Izuku, cenderung diam, tapi sopan. Dia bertanya ini dan itu dan lucunya Momo seperti sudah terbiasa mengobrol dengan suami temannya itu. meski Izuku seorang pembisnis, dia mengetahui dunia pahlawan lebih baik daripada Momo sendiri.

Ochako menceritakan kehidupan pahlawannya, meski tidak masuk 10 besar dan hanya di ranking 17, reputasinya terkenal di banyak kalangan, khususnya anak-anak. Kelincahan dan juga keceriaannya benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Habisnya, Izuku selalu punya ratuasan alasan kalau aku ingin punya anak," bela Ochako ketika Izuku menceritakan alasan mereka menunda kelahiran.

"Kita sama-sama sibuk, dan takut kalau saat lahir kita masih terjebak dengan masalah ini dan itu. aku ingin saat Midoriya Yagi, lahir nanti kita bisa memberikan cinta kita sepenuhnya."

"Aku bisa jadi ibu yang baik, kok."

"Ya, tapi anak-anak Jepang tidak bisa melepaskan _Gravity_ begitu saja kan? Izuku menyeringai disambut kikik Ochako sebelum mereka melempar ciuman singkat di pipi. Momo tertawa, tapi dia juga merasakan iri. Melihat betapa bahagiannya pasangan di depannya.

"Deku-kun? Kalau anak kita perempuan bagaimana?"

"Pasti laki-laki."

"Deku?" tanya Momo.

"Oh itu nama lucu yang aku ucapakan saat memanggil Izuku, nama Deku sendiri sebenarnya juga isengan dari kanji Izuku," jelas Ochako.

Izuku memerah dan bercanda mengatakan bisa gawat kalau rekan bisnisnya tahu jika dia punya nama konyol itu, tapi Ocahko tidak peduli dan akhirnya obrolan mereka semua berakhir cerita lucu. Mirai kelihatan tidak mengantuk, dan ingin mengelilingi ruangan, jadi Ochako meminta ijin mengajak Mirai yang disetujui oleh Momo.

"Jadi Nyonya Todoroki, kenapa tidak ajak suamimu juga? Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika ada dia disini, jarang sekali aku berdekatan dengan pahlawan peringkat atas seperti Shouto."

Sejak SMA, Shoto menggunakan namanya sendiri sebagai inisial pahlawan. Dia tidak pernah menjelaskan alasan memakai nama itu. malah sebenarnya sekarang, orang-orang sering memanggilnya IceFire!, karena jika kanji Shouto di bahasa inggriskan, akan berarti Ice and fire.

Momo cukup baik memberikan alasan, dan Izuku sepertinya menerimanya begitu saja.

"Anda juga sangat hebat Nyonya Todoroki, meski suami anda lebih banyak disorot, anda punya ciri unik sebagai pro hero. Ochako sering menceritakan anda, bagaimana kepintaran dan kecakapan Quirk bersatu saat anda beraksi. Aku melihat anda membantu korban kebarakan pabrik kimia saat itu, anda begitu cakap mampu mengatur tim dan melakukan semua aksi penyalamatan dengan baik dan sempurna."

"Anda terlalu memuji," wajah Momo memerah, mendapat pujian seperti itu selalu membuatnya lemah.

"Tidak aku sungguh-sungguh. Menjadi pahlawan disenangi publik berbeda dengan pahlawan yang mengabdi untuk publik. Anda mungkin kalah dari suami anda, tapi anda bisa menarik mata orang-orang. Sejujurnya jika anda mungkin lebih banyak terjun, saya jamin anda bisa naik ranking dengan cukup cepat dibanding suami anda sendiri."

Momo berpikir ketika anaknya lahir, dia harus mengutamakan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu. Namun, setelah hatinya terkoyak, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa menjadi ibu yang baik. Ketika membesakan Mirai, Momo hampir membatasi dunia pro-nya. Jika dia mau, dia bisa membangun agensi nya sendiri, bekerja dengan caranya sendiri dan mungkin kata-kata Tuan Midoriya ada benarnya, bahwa dia bisa melebihi Shouto.

"Sekarang banyak pahlawan yang cenderung menjual ke publik. Ini bukan maksudku mendukung idelogi Stain, Cuma pendapatku pahlawan adalah mereka yang menolong dengan hati nurani, bukan sesuatu yang perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal remeh seperti identitas, penampilan luar atau perasaan tidak pasti, saat di lapangan mereka harus benar-benar mengutamakan masyarakat, meski hasilnya sendiri kurang bagus."

"Apa dulu Midoriya-san pernah bermimpi jadi pahlawan?"

"Ya, tapi aku Quirkless, dan seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa Quirkless tidak akan bisa jadi pahlawan."

Momo tertegun, Quirkless memang sering diperlakukan tidak adil, tapi menghancurkan harapan orang-orang meski itu fakta bukan hal yang disukai Momo.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku sendiri puas dengan hidupku. Aku belajar melakukan hal yang bisa aku lakukan dan fokus dengan itu. ya sekarang mungkin ini hasil kerja kerasnnya, bisa mencukupi kebutuhan dan mendapat istri pro hero yang baik."

"Ochako adalah gadis istimewa, anda beruntung mendapatkan wanita seperti dia."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Ochako kembali bersama Mirai yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Temannya begitu terlihat bahagia dan sepertiya tidak ingin melepas Mirai begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau malam nanti, kita bersama-sama _dinner_? Kita bisa mengobrol banyak hal seperti tadi," usul Izuku. "Jujur saja aku senang mengobrol dengan anda Todoroki-san."

"Ya, aku suka itu, kau juga boleh mambawa Mirai. Dia dan aku sudah menjalin hubungan adik dan kakak perempuan yang hebat."

Ketiganya tertawa. Untungnya Mirai masih tidur pulas.

"Kurasa Mirai akan langsung tidur saat malam. Tapi aku bisa membawanya saat makan sore atau minum teh kalau kamu mau. Aku bisa bertanya, pada petugas apa boleh membawa balita saat minum teh."

"Bawa saja," kata Izuku. "Kalau perlu aku bisa menyuruh kapten kapal untuk menyiapakan ruangan khusus buat kalian berdua jika orang lain terganggu dengan Mirai."

"Ya, itu ide bagus Deku, aku sendiri mungkin tidak terlalu banyak berbaur dengan wanita kelas satu disini. Tapi beda di kelas dua, ada beberapa temanku di kelas dua, kalau Momo mau kita berdua bisa pergi sana."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak khawatir lagi, setiap sore aku harus menjamu orang-orang penting dan melihat istriku ini aku selalu khawatir kapan dia akan marah."

"Habisnya, wanita-wanita disini terlalu elit. Coba saja dia seperti Momo, meski anak kaya tidak elit-elit amat."

"Memang yang tidak elit di matamu apa Ochako-chan?"

Izuku berpisah karena harus bertemu dengan awak kru dan kapten kapal. Ochako dan Momo kebetulan berada di kamar di area yang sama, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama.


	3. Chapter 3

Jam tujuh, Momo baru turun ke ruang makan. Di hari pertama itu dia diperkenalkan dengan awak kapal yang menemani mereka selama kapal berlayar. Izuku menunggu di pintu masuk, tersenyum lalu mencium punggung tangan Momo seperti kisah-kisah romantisme. Izuku mengajak Momo berkenalan dengan orang-orang di lantai ruang makan, begitu suami teman SMA-nya ini masuk, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Barulah Momo tahu kalau Izuku bukan hanya pebisnis biasa, dialah salah satu pencipta ide kapal ini, itu artinya dia adalah pebisnis super kaya yang sering jadi bahan omongan berkat perusahaan teknologinya yang menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Malam itu Ochako tak hadir, dia terlalu lelah dan belum terbiasa suasana kapal. Momo bisa maklum, sepanjang sore, Uravity terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa diri.

Izuku benar- benar laki-laki beradab, tutur katanya halus dan orang-orang suka padannya. Momo menghitung sudah lima bahasa asing yang dia ucapkan saat menjamu para tamu. untungnya Momo fasih bahasa inggris, sehingga sebagian besar obrolan dia mengerti.

Ada kejadian dimana orang-orang pikir Momo istrinya, Izuku tersenyum sopan dan mengatakan kalau Momo teman istrinya sedangkan istrinya yang asli berhalangan hadir karena sakit. Sikapnya luar biasa sopan, tidak terlihat niat menggoda yang bisa Momo jumpai di kalangan laki-laki kaya bila istrinya tak ada, malah sebagian besar waktu, Izuku menceritakan kejanakaan Ochako yang kerap salah tingkah bila bertemu rekan bisnis Izuku.

Momo menyalami mereka dengan senyum sopan, dia bisa memahami posisi Ochako. Nama-nama asing yang terlalu banyak hingga dia sendiri susah mengingatnya, belum lagi banyak kepalsuan dibalik senyum para pebisnis itu. Momo sendiri juga bertanya-tanya, apakah Izuku punya sisi lain? laki-laki itu terlalu sempurna dalam segala aspek.

Momo berkenalan dengan Nakhoda kapal. Laki-laki dengan jenggot putih seperti penyihir tua dalam serial _The Hobbit_, mungkin sekitar 60, tapi masih mewarisi fisik kuat. Dari cerita Izuku, dulunya laki-laki adalah marinir Angkatan laut yang begitu pensiun langsung Izuku rekrut memimpin awak Van der Wijk. Sikapnya ramah, mudah berkelakar, Momo cepat nyaman dengan semua obrolannya. Istrinya sedikit lebih muda, atau mungkin terlihat seperti itu. Lebih kalem tapi berpengetahuan luas.

"Kami suka Jepang, negerinya kecil tapi nyaman dan kaya budaya," ucap Nahkoda dengan bahasa Jepang fasih. tiba-tiba Momo jadi duta budaya dan menjelaskan macam-macam.

"Berkat nak Izuku, kami sudah banyak mengelilingi Jepang. sungguh indah sekali negeri Anda," puji istri kapten yang memakai kimono putih bercorak sakura.

Sehabis mengobrol, Momo menjauh dan menikmati wine yang disedikan pelayan. Izuku masih bercengkrama dengan kapten kapal. Seorang pria menggenakan pakaian pelaut mendekatinya dan Momo tersenyum manis menyapanya._ bila tidak salah, dia AB kapal ini_. Momo mengingat sekelompok awak dek yang sebelumnya dikenalkan Izuku.

_AB_ kapal (Jurumudi kapal)sendiri sebenarnya tergolong muda, fisiknya tinggi berbadan besar, _mirip Kak Natsuo_, suaranya besar dan kadang diselingi candaan kotor. Izuku bilang laki-laki ini punya sense bagus dalam kapal, tapi karena ada suatu kejadian dia dikeluarkan dari militer dua tahun lalu.

"Saya kenal anda dan suami anda. Kalian berdua seperti Keluarga Incredibles."

"Saya tidak sehebat suami saya,"

"Jangan merendah, saya tahu wanita seperti anda akan mendulang banyak kesuksesan. Malah jika saya jadi suami anda, saya akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang-orang menyorot anda."

"Saya tidak terlalu suka disorot, membesarkan anak adalah tugas seorang ibu," Momo merasakan pandangan aneh dari laki-laki itu, tapi dia tetap tersenyum, lalu buru-buru menambah. "Setidaknya saya bisa menjaga fisik saya, itu sudah cukup."

Benar dugaan Momo, _laki-laki ini sedang menilai bentuk tubuhnya_. Dia bisa melihat nafsu menjijikan dari sorot matanya.

"Anda benar-benar cantik."

"Saya tahu itu."

Izuku menghampiri dan mengajak Momo kembali berkeliling,_ AB_ kapal itu masih mengawasinya sebelum kesibukannya teralih ketika sepasang suami istri menghampirinya. Izuku mengenalkannya lagi dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak meninggalkan Momo dan lanjut menuju meja makan.

"Maaf kamu harus berurusan dengan laki-laki itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa melihat laki-laki semacam itu. bahkan di sekolah dulu, saya punya teman yang mata keranjang."

Izuku tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya, Ochako juga pernah menceritakannya, namanya Mineta Minoru bukan?"

Pada waktu makan, Momo dan Izuku mendapat lokasi meja yang bagus sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan laut malam hari. Kapal itu memiliki penghangat ruang yang baik, meski ada di dek terbuka, udara dingin laut tidak terasa sama sekali. Saat makanan disajikan sesuai urutan, beberapa rekan bisnis Izuku masih mendatangi meja mereka. Ada yang mengenali Momo sebagai pro hero, ada juga yang masih mengira dia istrinya Izuku.

Momo sadar Ochako menikahi seorang laki-laki hebat, Izuku jelas mecintai Ochako begitu dalam, belum lagi sifatnya yang tenang, dan menarik. Izuku juga pembisnis yang hebat, dia sudah merambah tangan-tangan guritanya di berbagai sektor, sungguh ajaib laki-laki muda ini belum lagi termasuk orang terkaya di Jepang. Izuku juga punya cerita dan wawasan luas, Momo seperti bertemu sahabat yang akhirnya benar-benar mengerti cara pandang hidupnya. Mereka bertukar cerita, khususnya Momo lebih banyak menyimak ketika Izuku dengan semangat misteriusnya menceritakan dunia pahlawan.

Makanan tidak terasa, karena keseruan cerita Izuku. Kapal bergerak dengan tenang seakan tidak sedang makan di atas laut. Seorang pelayan mendekati Momo dan berkata, "Anak anda menangis, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Biarkan saja, dia akan kembali tertidur dengan cepat."

Momo cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan dan Izuku sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Momo menolakya dengan halus dan pamit. Sebanrnya Momo tidak perlu susah payah melihat anaknya. Mirai selalu bisa menjaga diri agar tidak membuat repot orang lain, mungkin lain kali Momo akan meminta pelayan agar tidak menganggunya saat anaknya menangis.

****()****

Seperti biasa Mirai membangunkannya pagi-pagi. Untuk pertama kalinya Momo bangun tanpa memikirkan Shouto. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak, sayup-sayup terdengar deru mesin kapal di ruang kamar yang luas itu. Pagi itu Momo memutuskan sarapan di kamar, dia memesan roti mentega, salad buah dan teh. Setelah makan, Momo membaca buku yang dibawanya tapi tidak lama ketika Mirai mulai ingin jalan-jalan. Waktu itu anaknya dalam tahap ingin menggunakan kakinya sesering mungkin, Momo memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat penitipan anak dan berharap Mirai suka disana.

Untungnya Mirai langsung bersahabat dengan anak laki-laki yang orang taunya berasal dari Singapura. Momo mengobrol sejenak dengan ibunya.

Dan pada saat itulah Momo melihatnya. Awase Yosetsu berdiri menantang sinar matahari pagi. Raut mukannya sama seperti yang Momo Ingat dari anak laki-laki yang menyalamatkannya waktu dikejar makhluk keji milik Shigaraki Tomura. Awase mengobrol dengan awak kapal, tertawa karena mendengar salah satu candaan. Suaranya padat dan dalam, beda dengan ingatan Momo. Suara laki-laki dewasa. Sejenak Momo terpesona olehnya, seakan ada sesuatu yang menikamnya, sesuatu yang tajam tapi nikmat seolah-olah itu kesenangan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Momo memang bertukar pesan dengan Awase, tapi itu Cuma obrolan santai seorang teman. Semakin naik tingkat di UA, hubungan kelas A dan B semakin baik, kadang kedua kelas makan bersama di kantin dan tak sering Momo dan Awase berada di meja yang sama saat itu.

Sejak lulus dan berakhirnya Liga penjahat tiga tahun setelahnya, Momo jarang mendapat kabar lagi dari si anak B itu, Momo tahu kalau Awase bekerja di luar negeri di salah satu kantor pahlawan pro, tapi Cuma itu yang dia tahu, saat kebetulan online di waktu sama, Momo cuma melempar pesan sederhana menanyakan kabar.

Apakah waktu makan malam tadi Momo berpapas dengan Awase, dia tidak begitu mengingatnya. Mungkin Awase ada di kelas lain. Seperti seseorang mengawasinya, Awase menoleh, Momo segera mengalihkan pandang ke sederet orang-orang tua sedang berjemur. Lalu ketika dia kembali, Awase sudah tidak ada.

Momo segera menjalin pertemananan dengan ibu lain yang baru ditemuinya. Namanya Rita, dulu dia seorang wanita indonesia, tapi ketika menikah dengan duta Jerman, dia melepas warga negaranya mengikuti sang suami.

Anak-anak mereka langsung akrab, bahkan pengasuh anak-anak yang menjaga tempat bermain memuji Mirai.

"Dia sangat pintar, untuk anak seumurannya dia seperti sudah tua daripada kelihatannya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Mirai-chan bisa bersama kami setiap hari."

"Boleh kami datang setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja, kami buka dari jam delapan sampai jam 11. Lalu saat minum teh sampai waktu makan anak-anak di sore hari."

Setidaknya waktu minum teh Momo tidak akan mengkhawatirkan anaknya karena sudah berada di bawah pengawasan yang baik. Saat makan siang, akhirnya dia melihat Ochako, kali ini Izuku tidak ikut, rupanya dia santap makan siang khusus lagi bersama rekan bisnisnya.

Momo mengamati apa-apa jika ada Awase, baik di kelas satu dan dua, dia tidak melihat laki-laki itu.

Dia tahu rasa apa yang dirasakannya, tapi Momo berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Awase? Dia memang laki-laki baik selama Momo mengenalnya dulu. Awase cukup pintar, banyak hal yang laki-laki itu Momo sukai, tapi pikiran tentang dia yang menarik hati Momo sungguh aneh. Momo berpikir mungkin itu rasa seperti yang dialaminya saat bertemu lagi dengan Ochako, tapi ada rasa tidak puas. Momo seperti ingin sekali bertemu dengan Awase sekarang, mengobrol banyak dengannya dan kalau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya di atas kapal. Tapi bukannya itu curang? Dia sudah jadi istri orang sekarang, Momo bukan tipe main belakang seperti wanita murah.

Selama beberapa hari Momo diganggukan dengan kemunculan Awase. Laki-laki itu seperti hantu, tidak bisa dilacak, tapi muncul begitu saja dan saat Momo menemukan Awase, hatinya panas dan perasaannya kacau. Ochako menyadari, saat di suatu sore saat mereka menikmati teh, istri Izuku itu bertanya langsung.

"Ada yang menganggu Momo?"

"Oh? Apa? oh tidak ada."

Ochako terdiam sejenak. "Aku bisa jadi teman curhat jika kamu ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Anggap saja kapal ini terpisah dari duni luar dan kita tidak perlu memikirkan apapun."

Momo Cuma membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.


	4. Chapter 4

Malam besok, kapal akan berlabuh di Kolombo, menginap satu malam dan melanjutkan perjalanan siang hari berikutnya. Kapten kapal mengumumkan pesat kostum yang diadakan tepat saat kapal berlabuh, rupanya pesta seperti itu sudah ada sejak pelayaran pertama kapal ini. Ochako kelihatan bersemangat, dia sudah menanti-nantikan acara malam itu.

"Kau akan menyamar jadi apa?" tanya Momo kepada Ochako.

"Pakai saja kostum pahlawanmu waktu sma, aku pasti jami kamu akan menarik mata semua laki-laki," goda Izuku yang langsung mendapat injakan di kaki.

"Aku tahu kalau akan ada pesta topeng, jadi saat di Jepang aku meminta kenalanku membuat tiruan kostum pahlawanku yang sedikit aku modif untuk cocok saat pesta semacam ini."

"Mencoba menggoda laki-laki Ochako? Aku tidak tahu kalau istriku ini benar-benar ingin mendapat hadiahnya malam ini. Aku sih tidak masalah."

Ochako lagi-lagi menginjak kaki Izuku yang malah tertawa. Momo sudah terbiasa dengan candaan mesum kedua orang itu, baik Izuku dan momo tidak akan sungkan menunjukan rasa cinta mereka, entah itu ciuman pipi atau ciuman bibir. Kadang Momo sering memergoki mereka di tempat tersembunyi sambil berciuman panas, Izuku meremas dadanya dan Ochako bertariak lirih samibil menjambak rambut Izuku dan menyebut nama 'deku'.

Jika Momo punya peri seperti cinderela, mungkin dia ingin kehidupan rumah tangganya seperti Ochako, tapi pikirannya buyar ketika dia membayangkan laki-laki yang disampingnya bukan Shoto, melainkan Awase. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menariknya, menggodannya, lalu menciuminya.

Awase Yosetsu benar-benar sudah membuat hatinya kacau.

"Jadi Momo kamu akan pakai apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan ikut."

Ochako menyela. "Hei itu membosankan,"

"Pakai saja gaun terbaikmu," kata Izuku. "Meski temannya pesta kostum, acaranya cuma dansa bisa saja. Kau ingat Ochako? ada sepasang suami istri dari Amerika yang selalu membawa beberapa alat pesta semacam ini, mungkin kita bisa minta mereka untuk meminjamkan beberapa, topeng mungkin?"

"Itu bagus, ayolah Momo kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan?"

Momo tidak bisa menolak lagi melihat dua temannya begitu antusias. Dia ingat ada beberapa gaun cina merah yang sempat dia bawa. mungkin memang tak ada salahnya berpesta. Bukannya itu memang tujuannya kemari.

AB mesum kemarin secara tiba-tiba datang ke meja, sama halnya dengan Momo, rupanya Ochako juga tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Cuma Izuku yang bersikap netral dan menyalaminya.

"Akan sangat kurang lengkap jika nyonya Todoroki tidak ikut," kata kapten, setelah tahu Momo mungkin tidak akan ikut pesta. "Pesta ini diadakan untuk menghibur semua penumpang termasuk anda, bukankah tidak adil ketika lainnya bersenang-senang, seorang wanita cantik seperti anda malah mengurung di kamar?"

Ochako meminum wine-nya, gerakannya kaku, disengaja meletakan gelas kosong keras-keras di atas meja. Izuku masih sopan sebelum berkata, "Aku menawari Momo untuk meminjam kostum ke pasangan Sanders, kamu tahu bukan penumpang langganan kapal pesiar ini?"

"Itu bagus, aku setuju dengan anda Mr. Midoriya. Anda tentu sependapat kalau wanita secantik ini malah terjebak seperti burung konyol."

"Tentu saja," izuku mengedip mata secepat kilat ke Momo. "Dia akan ikut."

"Ya, kupikir tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang, bukannya itu tujuan kita semua disini? Melepas beban dan tidak usah memikirkan dunia luar.

"Dan saya akan dengan senang hati menunggu, dan menjebak anda."

"Menjebak saya?" tanya Momo.

"Ya."

"Contohnya?"

"Dengan menarik nyonya ke tegah lantai dasa dan nyonya tak Cuma cara lain selain berdansa dengan saya." Izuku tertawa, Momo tersenyum sopan Ocahko menyembunyikan seyum tipis yang Momo ingat itu pertanda buruk.

"Aku penari buruk."

"Tidak masalah, saya bisa menemaani nyonya semalaman."

Izuku menghabiskan wine yang dia minum pelan-pelan lalu memanggil pelayan untuk mengisinya kembali. Ochako menerima tawaran isi ulang itu dengan gerakan yang membuat Momo khawatir, suaminya masih tetap tenang, dan kapten semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kata Ochako, Momo bisa menyanyi dengn bagus kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kamu menyanyi."

"Eh, tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," balas AB kapal bersemangat. "Sejujurnya Suara Diana kurang bagus menurutku. Kamu pasti bisa membuat semua penumpang kapal ini terpesona."

Obrolan mereka masih berlanjut. Ochako diam seribu bahasa, dan hanya menjawab saat memang dia harus menjawabnya. Untungnya Momo bisa memainkan sandiwara seolah-olah sang AB kapal diterima disini, meskipun tidak. Laki-laki itu menceritakan masa kecilnya, mulai ketika dia menggunakan Quirk nya yang bisa menembakkan peluru air dari jarinya, lalu masuk Militer sampai pindah menjadi juru mudi kapal. Momo mendapati jika laki-laki ini berhutang besar pada Izuku, dia selalu memujinya dan Momo juga merasakan ketakutan tersembunyi ketika menyebut sesatu yang berkaitan dengan Izuku.

AB kapal akhirnya undur diri setelah awak kapal menjemputnya. Secara mengejutkan dia mencium punggung tangan Momo pamit seperti Romeo kacangan.

"Dia menyeablkan, jauh lebih buruk dibanding Mineta, Momo." Ochako berkata sambil mendesis.

"Tapi dia punya insting bagus soal laut, ingat tidak ketika dia membawa kapal menjelajah laut utara? Kalua bukan di tangan cekatan mungkin sudah karam."

"Tapi masih ada yang lain," bantah Ochako.

"Tidak sebaik orang mesum itu," jawab santai Izuku.

Mereka berdua seperti akan cek-cok tapi secara ajaib, hati Ochako luluh dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Momo memperhatikan semua itu, dan semakin kagum dengan pasangan Midoriya di depannya ini.

****()****

Pagi sebelum pesta, Ochako mengajak Momo ke kamar pasangan Sanders. Kedua pasangan tua itu begitu baik membiarkan Momo memilih-milih, bahkan nyonya Sanders memberikan nasihat menjadi ibu yang baik pada Momo dan mengajaknya minum teh sore harinya. Momo memilih topeng merah yang senada dengan warna gaunnya

Jam tujuh setelah memastikan Mirai tidur, Momo turun ke ruang makan. Areanya sudah disulap menjadi lantai dansa yang lebih luas. Seperti kata Izuku, para undangan tidak begitu mencolok mengenakan kostum mereka, para wanita mengenakan Gaun terbaik dan termewah yang mereka miliki sedangkan laki-laki hampir kebanyakan mengenakan jas hitam. Hampir sebagian besar mengenakan topeng mirip dengannya, Pasangan Sandres terlihat dengan busana inggris abad ke 18.

Momo tanpa sadar menarik senyum, Inilah kehidupan, harusnya dia bisa menikmati sesering mungkin. Tidak menghabiskan hidup dengan urat kepala yang rasanya bisa putus kapanpun.

"Madam?" pelayan menyajikan wine yang diterima Momo. Ini langkah awalnya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Nyonya Todoroki!" seru seorang nyonya istri rekan pembisnis Izuku yang pertama Momo jumpai di hari pertama naik kapal. " _you are really beautiful, your husband is really unlucky not with you tonight._"

"Kudengar kamu akan menyanyi untuk kami," kata Tuan Alexis. "Suaramu pasti sangatlah merdu."

"Sialan, padahal aku ingin jadi yang menarik perhatian semua orang," gerutu istri Alexis. Saat pertama berjumpa, Momo pikir wanita itu sinis dan suka menggerutu. Tapi justru dia wanita yang menarik, pengetahuannya soal mode mengingatkan Momo pada Ashido, belum lagi dia juga memberi tips tempat menarik belanja di berbagai negara pada Momo dan mereka sudah bertukarang nomor telepon. Momo berbincang sejenak ke pasangan Alexis, lalu segera menuju ke tempat Ochako ketika berhasil menemukan mereka.

Saat Ochako sibuk berbincang dengan rekan bisnis suaminya, disanalah Momo sekali lagi melihat Awase. Laki-laki itu mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang benar-benar sangat cocok untuknya. Darahnya mendidih ketika melihat Awase mengobrol dengan seorang wanita yang kelihatan lebih muda dari usianya. Sesaat Momo merasa cemburu, apalagi ketik wajah Awase mendekati si wanita dan membiskkan sesuatu ke telingannya, wanita itu terkikik dan menggandeng tengan Awase seperti pasangan serasi. Untuk pertama kalinya pandangan keduanya bertemu. Saat itu Momo menyadari bahwa Awase sudah menyihir dirinya. Ochako menarik Momo ke tempat Izuku menunggu, disana Momo malah menemukan Izuku berpenamilan norak dengan Tuxedo blink-blink seperti artis k-pop.

Momo tidak begitu memperhatikan kejadian di sekitarnya. Diam-diam Momo menjadi marah untuk dirinya sendiri. _Ada apa dengan diriku?_ Awase tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain teman, kenapa aku cemburu pada gadis itu. aku harus tenang, separah apapun, aku masih istri orang.

Mereka semua mendapat nomor, dan secara bergantian dipangggil untuk berdansa. Nantinya pelayan akan memanggil nomor secara acak. Momo mendapat nomor 11, Ocahko 9 lalu Izuku 21, Momo juga melihat Awase mendapat kupon yang sama seperti Momo.

Nomor-nomor dipanggil. Suasana lantai dansa seperti menunjukkan tidak ada sekatnya dunia. Masing-masing penumpang dari berbagai negara ada disini untuk bersenang-senang. Ada seorang yang memakai pakaian orang indian, lalu ada juga yang memakai pakaian tradisonal cina bahkan Momo menemukan seorang wanita kepala empat memakai pakaian tari Bali, sejak ke Indonesia, Momo belajar banyak dari negeri kepulauan itu. semua berdansa, diawali nada waltz lalu dikuti nada bebas yang membiarkan undangan menari sesuka mereka. Rupanya Ochako dipangggil duluan, tidak bersama Momo dan Izuku.

Ochako menikmati pesta dansa, dengan memakai gaun yang warnanya dipadukan sewarna kostum pahlawannya, dia seperti bintang di lantai dansa. Ketika bertukar pasanganpun, Ochako seperti bisa menanagani semua dengan sempurna.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Ashido," kata Ochako dilepas lelah seusai asyik berdansa. "Dia mengajariku banyak gerakan hebat."

Momo tahu maksud Ochako. Gadis pink itu mungkin akan menjadi Ratu dansa bila ada disini.

"Kita bisa mengajaknya lain kali," kata Izuku. "Dia istri Red Riot kan?"

Lalu giliran ke dua tiba, kali ini Momo dan Izuku dipanggil bersamaan. Momo sempat mengamati sekitar namun tidak menemukan Awase, ada rasa kecewa menusuk hatinya. Izuku menarik tangan Momo dengan anggun lalu Ochako menyerukan candaan untuk tidak main mata di depan matanya sendiri.

Izuku tertawa lalu menatap Momo. "Aku kurang bisa berdansa, jadi maaf kalau gerakanku buruk."

"Aku juga,"

Sebenarnya dansa Izuku tidak terlalu buruk sekali, malah mungkin dia dan dirinya sendiri berada di level yang sama. Meski Momo tidak merasakannya, Izuku memperlakukan pasangan perempuannya seperti gelas yang ringkih, dia menuntun kemana Momo harus melangkah. Malah sesaat Momo merasa Izuku sedang membius dirinya sendiri.

Mereka bertukar pasangan, dan sungguh malang Momo mendapatkan AB mesum.

"Kita berdansa, Nyonya Todoroki?

Dengan malas, Momo menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat kita menjadi bintang seterang Antares."

"Asal anda tidak menginjak kaki-kaki saya."

Kapten menarik Momo perlahan, keduannya menari mengikuti irama musik selanjutnya, mereka berdansa satu, dua, tiga tanpa ada niatan si kapten melepaskan lengannya dari tubuh Momo. "Kupikir ketika musik berganti kita harus mengganti pasangan."

"Itu aturan Cuma untuk orang umum. Kita istimewa."

Momo terpakasa menahan emosi lalu menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam menampilkan raut menantang.

"Anda sangat cantik malam ini Nyonya."

Momo berpikir apa dia harus menjawabnya, tapi dia cuma diam. Kapten itu jelas menikmati saat-saat memonopoli Momo, bahkan meski tidak ada gerakan aneh-aneh, dia jauh lebih buruk ketimbang Mineta. Momo berniat menyudahi dansa meski suka atau tidak suka sebelum suara yang rendah di sampingnya.

Momo menoleh.

"Anda mau mengizinkannya Nyonya?"

Itu Awase Yosetsu.

"Tentu saja," dengan ketegasan Momo melepaskan diri dari si Kapten.

Lama Momo membayangkan bersentuhan dengan pria ini. Berhari-hari dia menahan gejolak darahnya dan pikirannya kacau sejak pertemuan saat mengantar Mirai jalan-jalan. Dalam mimpinya kadang Momo ingin bergandengan tangan bersamanya, dan makan bersamanya seperti pasangan Midoriya, bertukar candaan dan tersenyum bersama-sama.

Tidak ada yang bicara, seakan masing-masing berusaha mendengar suara jantung yang berdegup kencang. Momo termasuk gadis tinggi, dan seingatnya Awase lebih pendek dengannya, tapi sekarang laki-laki itu lebih tinggi, lebih memesona, lebih panas. Apakah ini nafsu? Apakah ini gejolak pemberontak karena sudah lama tidak mendapat sensasi semacam ini dari suami sendiri. Atau Momo sedang dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti?

Mereka berdansa dua kali. Musik-musik itu hanya untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa ragu Momo menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Awase, laki-laki itu mengikuti iramanya dan melakukan hal yang membuat pasangan dansanya merasa nyaman. Satu dua masuk beriringan, mereka berdansa ke sana kemari dan tak satupun melepaskan ikatan lembut tersebut.

Musik berhanti tepukan tangan menyambutnya. Momo sekilas melihat Ochako bersuit. Izuku tak jauh darinya melepas tangan seorang nenek tua seperti laki-laki terhormat. Momo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kedua mata Awase, akhirnya dia bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

"Bukan main! Kamu sungguh mengejutkan Yaoyarozu-san." Serunya sambil kedua tangan Momo masih ada di gengamannya.

"Namaku bukan lagi Yaoyarozu, tapi ini malam yang fantastis, Awase-san."

Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengundang Momo untuk ke mejanya. Momo menolak menunjuk ke tempat Izuku dan Ochako yang sudah bersama dan saling melempar candaaan.

"Kuharap tangan kotor kapten sialan itu tidak akan merusak gaun cantikmu Momo-chan."

"Kurasa tidak, malah dia akhirnya bisa menjadi wanita yang bahagia malam ini. Itu tadi Yosetsu Awase kan?"

"Eh ada Yosetsu disini?"

Momo tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua Midoriya. Apa benar Momo selama ini menunjukan wajah suram? Entah ya atau tidak, Momo tidak memikirkannya. Dia memenuhi dirinya dengan kesenangan malam itu. orang-orang yang mengenali Momo memberikan pujian dan itu semakin membuat hatinya berseri, Momo tidak melihat keberadaan AB mesum.

Diana seorang penyanyi dari Amerika memberikan panggungnya ke Momo, seakan semua sudah dipersiapkan, lampu sorot tertuju pada wanita itu. Momo mengangkat wajahnya, berjalan yakin ke arah panggung. Tepukan riuh semakin menjadi, Ochako bersuit.

"_So, What do you want to play?"_ tanya Diana

Momo menemukan meja dimana Awase duduk. Sesaat mereka seperti terhubung sebuah garis.

"_Charlie Puth, Attention."_

* * *

Minggalkan Ulasan sangatlah baik untuk peningkatan cerita

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga chapter ini


	5. Chapter 5 END

Keesokan harinya kapal sampai di Kolombo. Ochako dan Izuku turun. Sebagian besar penumpang memilih pelesir yang diadakan, menikmati daratan Sri Lanka dan baru kembali besok pagi jam 7. Momo memilih tidak ikut dengan alasan menjaga anaknnya.

Minum teh di sore hari terasa sepi. Momo lebih sering meminta pelayan mengantar makanan untuk anaknya ke kamar dan baru turun ke ruang makan setelah memastikan Mirai tertidur pulas. Restoran juga sepi di Malam hari, ada sepasang wanita tua asyik mengobrol di salah satu meja, mereka sepertinya berasal dari China. Lalu tak jauh, duduk pria veteran dari Inggris yang menikmati Wiski sendirian di meja konter. Momo sendiri menerima tawaran dua perempuan Jerman yang rupanya mengenalnya ketika pesta dansa kemarin dan menaruh minat dengannya. Momo tidak keberatan, meski berbeda dengan suasana ketika bersama pasangan Midoriya, belum lagi keterbatasan bahasa, tidak menghalangi para wanita menikmati santap malam.

Tidak hanya makan malam, mereka juga mengajak Momo menyesap kopi. salah satu wanita kelihatan fanatik kopi dan menceritakan panjang lebar pengalamannya mengenal dan menjelajahi kopi aneka rasa di belahan dunia yang luas. Momo lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada ikut pembicaraan.

Karena efek Kafein masih ada, Momo tidak langsung kembali ke kamar, dia pamit pada kedua teman barunya berjalan meninggalkan restoran. langkah kakinya menuju ruang yang biasa digunakan penumpang untuk santai. Bila cuaca bersinar terik, tempat ini banyak digunakan untuk bermalas-malasan.

Momo memilih tempat duduk biasa, di ujung ruangan, jauh dari pintu masuk. Dia benar-benar sendiri disini, tapi itu tidak membuatnya takut. Sementara Momo tenggelam ke dalam cerita di buku, suara langkah kaki menuju ke sini.

"Seluruh kapal ini milik Anda."

Momo menegakkan kepala. Awase berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Masih ada beberapa orang di dalam kapal. Kelas dua malah lebih banyak."

"Sebagian besar ikut pelisaran di daratan."

Mereka berdua saling berpandang dan dada Momo tiba-tiba memanas.

"Apa yang kamu baca?" katanya dan mengambil buku dari pangkuannya, lalu duduk di samping Momo.

"Kamu masih sama seperti dulu, suka membaca."

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi lebih sering menyendiri, bukannya ada Uraraka-san dan suaminya di sampingmu."

"Kadang membaca di suasana sepi lebih meresapi makna bukunya."

Sekali lagi Momo mencoba mengontrol hatinya. Dia tidak ingin Awase melihatnya jadi aneh, Dia beranggapan jika Awase cukup jeli menilai seseorang.

"Dansamu bagus, benar-benar seperti pedansa alami."

"Lupa ya di kelas ku dulu ada Ashido Mina?"

Lalu dia tertawa. Kami berdua tertawa bersama dan Momo mengamati lebih dalam, wajahnya, matanya, Rambut sekelam malam dan dia masih tetap memakai bandana seperti saat SMA dulu. Lalu keduanya membicarakan apapun, buku, musik, tempat-tempat dan pengalaman yang sudah dilalui masing-masing. Awase mengajak Momo naik ke kamarnya dan menawari sebuah buku yang menarik minat Momo. Dia sendiri Tidak terlalu suka membaca buku, Tapi buku-buku yang dimilikinnya menurut Momo tidak begitu buruk. Momo meminjam karya Dee Lestari yang sudah diterjemahkan dalam bahas Inggris.

Keduanya berpisah, Malam itu Momo tidak bisa tidur, setiap dia menutup mata, yang terlintas adalah sosok Awase. Dia bermipi berdansa dengan Awase sampai waktu tidak pernah berhenti.

****()****

Besoknya setelah tiba dari pelesiran, Ochako menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di daratan. Momo mendengarkan nikmat, meski fokusnya kadang-kadang beralih ke laki-laki yang menemuinya tadi malam. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya sekarang. Momo hanya menangkap beberapa hal seperti Ochako melawan penjahat yang malang melakukan aksinya tanpa tahu ada pahlawan pro yang sedang berlibur di dekatnya.

"Pahlawan memang harus siap selalu," ucap Izuku santai menikmati teh. "Kalau tidak, mereka harus tutup buku dan cari pekerjaan lain."

Malam itu Momo Cuma makan sebentar dan buru-buru keluar. Seperti kemarin, sudah ada Awase menunggu di tempat yang sama. Mereka mengobrol riang, saling menceritakan apa saja yang sudah dilalui semenjak lulus UA. Anak mantan kelas B itu meminta ijin merokok dan Momo mengiyakan, dia juga sempat menawarinya tapi Momo menolak. Sungguh lucu, melihat Awase merokok, Momo menganggapnya seperti laki-laki maskulin. Meski dia agak tidak suka dengan pria perokok. melihat gerakan Awase, dia tidak keberatan. Malah menganggapnya keren karena punya gayanya sendiri.

Selama tiga hari keduanya menjalin percakapan membangun koneksi putus selama bertahun-tahun. Momo sadar jika Awase melakuan pendekatan untuk menarik perhatian. Entah dia melakukannya sadar meskipun Momo sudah memiliki suami sekarang. Anehnya Momo membiarkan semua itu terjadi, Awase tertawa, dia ikut tertawa, mereka menikmati makan bersama, kadang pasangan Midoriya ikut. Izuku seperti biasa mampu membuat orang betah bersamanya. Ochako sendiri masih terkejut karena sampai sekarang tidak menyadari Awase juga berada di atas kapal.

"Kalau begini rasanya enak kan, jadi aku tidak canggung kalau menciumi Ochako," canda Izuku.

Ochako ikut terkikik. "Sumpah kalian pasangan yang cocok dan aku melihatmu jadi lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini Momo-chan."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin si juru mudi berhasil menggodanya dan Momo tidak keberatan?"

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, akan kubuat dia melayang sampai bulan."

Mereka berempat tertawa.

Besoknya Momo dan Awase kembali bertemu dan mengobrol. Sungguh tidak ada rasa bosan dan selalu ada saja yang bisa mereka obrolkan. Mirai sendiri sudah bertemu Awase, dan anaknya tidak kelihatan takut. Biasanya Mirai agak kesulitan jika bertemu dengan laki-laki dewasa yang belum dia kenal.

"Aku ingin sekali punya anak, kalau bisa semua perempuan agar mirip ibunya."

"Itu pasti menyenangkan, kulihat pasanganmu cantik."

"Pasangan?"

"Yang bersamamu selalu?"

Awase berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenum simpul. "Itu anak kakak tiriku, dia tinggal di satu kota denganku di tempat kerja, kakak tiriku sebenarnya sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu dan sejak itu aku sering menjenguk dia bersama ibunya."

Momo tiba-tiba merasa bodoh, dia cemburu untuk sesuatu yang belum dipastikan. Sangat jarang Momo berpkir pendek seperti itu.

"Kau bahagia dengan Todoroki Shouto?"

"Ya."

Awase mencermati Momo. "Mirai sangat mirip denganmu, wajahnya persis sama, kecuali rambutnya putih seperti ayahnya."

"Dia akan mewarisi bakat es miliki Shoto."

"Wah itu hebat, aku ingat selama festival olahraga bapaknya benar-benar garang."

Momo tertaawa.

"Tapi kamu juga, kamu wanita yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan banyak orang."

"Kau terlalu memuji."

"Aku serius. Seharusnya kau juga ikut mendirikan agensi sendiri. Lagipula meski kalian suami istri, cara kalian berbeda dan agak aneh saja kalau kau ikut agensi milki suamimu."

"Aku bergabung dengan agensi Todoroki, agar lebih banyak mengawasi anakku."

"Kamu bahagia Momo?"

Momo terdiam

Awase bertanya dengan memanggil nama kecilnya. "Sekalipun tidak, aku seorang ibu sekarang aku tidak bisa mememunhi kebutuhan egoisku sendiri."

"Tapi itu hanya akan membuat dirimu menderita, egois sendiri juga baik. Kalau kau tidak menikmati hidup, sama saja kamu tidak menghargai dirimu sedniri."

Momo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Awase mengantarkannya sampai ke dapan pimtu kamar.

"Sampai disini saja, selamat malam."

Awase tidak mendengar ucapan Momo. Dia terus mendahului turun tangga, menelusuri koridor berderet pintu penumpang kelas satu, diantara semua kesunyian itu. Momo menjadi takut, bagaimana jika mereka sampai terpergok, Awase masih terus menggenggam tangannya dan itu nyaman sekaligus menakutkan. Bila ada yang tahu, itu bisa gawat. Tapi mereka tak menjumpai seorang pun. Sampai di kamar dia masih mengenggam tangan Momo.

"Sudah sampai, terima kasih," bisik Momo perlahan.

Awase menarik Momo ke tubuhnya. Sejenak mereka berdiri berdekap-dekapan seperti sepasang kekasahi yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa satu sama lain. Dia mencari bibir Momo.

"Tidak," sekali lagi Momo berbisik. Tindakan mereka sudah diluar batas, jika ada orang yang memergokinya itu bisa gawat. Seolah dia tahu wanita di dekapannya khawatir, Awase meraih kunci kamar dan menarknya.

"Awase, ini tidak boleh."

Saat momo melihat wajahnya, dia bisa menemukan nafsu birahi laki-laki di matanya.

"Aku jauh lebih baik menghargai wanita dibanding dia, kau akan selalu bahagian bersamamku Momo."

"Tidak bisa, aku masih belum bisa, aku bukan hanya seorang istri, aku juga punya anak."

Akhirnya dia mengerti. Tangannya melepaskan Momo dengan perasaan simpati.

"Maaf, sampai besok."

Dia berlalu, Momo masuk ke dalam kamar dan terduduk di meja rias. Momo tahu dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, dia akan hancur dengan keras dan sakit jika dalam langkah ini dia mengambil keputusan yang salah. Momo berpikir jika seorang laki-laki harus mengerti wanita, dia tidak menuntut pengertian lebih, tapi dia ingin agar suamimya Shoto mengerti dan memahami jika Momo membutuhkan kebahagiaan baik itu jiawanya atau fisiknya. Bila dia punya kauasa membaik waktu, Momo akan melupakan kepurusannya utnuk memhani Shoto, dia menyerah sudah dengan laki-laii itu, tidaka da lagi cintanya, dia sudah tahu itu, satu-satunya alasan dia berhatahn adalam Mirai, rapi sekrangun sejak aku melihat Midoriya dan Ochako, lalu awase , mirai pun seperti sebuah alasan yang tertlis aku tidak bsia terpisah deri penderitaan ini.

Bahkan Momo memikirkan kenapa dia menikah dengan Shouto? Dia tahu sejarah gelapnya, dan dari situ seperi ada sesuatu dari diriya untuk bersamanya, tapi sekarang Shouto malah menyakitinnya, dia tidak memhami perasaannya, dan Momo hanya mendepatkan bui yang kotor

Keraguan Momo perlahan lenyap, dia seperti mendapatkan sesuatu. Dia mengingat genggaman samar Shouto dan Awase, membandingkannya dan seketika dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Selama in dia tidak pernah mendengarkan hatinya, ada bagian hatinya yang rusak dan segera mendapat pertolongan, dan dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

****()****

Keesokannya Momo mengajak Mirai berenang, Ochako bersamanya, Izuku tidak terlihat bersamanya. Momo pun meminta ijin pada Ochako untuk sebentar menjaga Mirai dan menyanggupi. Momo bertemu dengan Awase sedang membantu nenek-nenek makan, Momo mendekatinya.

"Kamu marah momo?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kemarin malam,"

"Tidak," sahut momo singkat.

Menatap wajahnya, Momo mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamkan untuknya

"Bagus?"

"Menarik."

****()****

Sehabis makan malam, Awase mengajak Momo ke kamarnya. Harusnya Momo tidak mensetujuinya, tapi dia tetap ikut. Saat Momo masuk, Awase mengunci kamarnya dengan kekuatan yang senyap. Dia meletakan kunci di meja dan menatap momo. Pertama dia meraih tangan Momo dengan mengangkatnya pelan-pelan, menciumnya dan matanya sekali lagi kembali ke mata Momo. Mereka mendekat pelan-plean dan Awase mencuri start mencium Momo, bibir keduanya akhirnya bertemu. Momo merasakan bahwa dirinya lemah, dia tidak bisa menolak, dia membiarkan sisi wanita yang selama ini tidak mendapat kepuasan, menguasai tubuhnya.

Awase lembut dan sopa meminta ijin, Momo mengiyakan. Dia melepaskan cincin pernikahan dan menaruhnya di dekat kunci kamar di atas meja. Perlahan Awase melepas pakaiannya hingga hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Tubuh Momo bergetar, tapi dengan lembut Awase menenangkannya dengan ciuman dan tiupan napas lembut di telinganya. Momo tidak ingin fokus ketika Awase juga mulai menanggalkan pelindungannya yang terakhir, dia cuma fokus Awase ketika meyakinkannya dengan ciuman lembut.

Saat Awase meraih kancingnya, tangan Momo mendarat dan mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"Biar aku saja,"

Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melakukan ini bersama suaminya. Momo menyadari gerakannya sedikit lambat dan Awase menatapnya ketika setiap kancing kemeja dilepaskan. Seperti laki-laki yang terus menjaga fisiknya, Awase mempunyai tampilan yang bagus. dadanya bidang dan kulitnya lebih coklat dibanding Shouto. Momo memeluknya dan sebanyak mungkin mencium aroma laki-laki yang sudah benar-benar membiusnya._ Detak jantungnya begitu kuat_.

Momo begitu terbius sampai tidak sadar dia sudah nyaman di atas kasur. Sudah tidak ada lagi pakaian dan Awase di atas siap mendominasinya. Mereka sekali lagi berciuman, memberikan rasa nyaman. Momo dapat merasakan benda panas itu sudah tidak sabar ingin memuaskannya. Awase mengambil pengaman namun Momo buru-buru merampasnya dan dia yang akan memakaikannya.

Hanya tinggal satu langkah, keduanya kembali berciuman.

"Momo percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Dan mereka bersatu dalam kenikmatan yang panas. Kenikmatan yang sudah tidak pernah Momo rasakan.

****TAMAT****


End file.
